


Scars

by InsomniaticFrenchToast



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Disfigurement, Gen, Hurt Jim, Implied Violence, Kinda, M/M, Scars, Tarsus IV, Vulcan Kisses, also kinda - Freeform, mentions of tarsus, regular kisses, spock appreciates his captain, this fic is really tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaticFrenchToast/pseuds/InsomniaticFrenchToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their scars. James T Kirk is no exception. Spock gives in to his curiosity and fascination with these stories written in his Captain's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when researching for a Tarsus IV story I want to write. Its short, It's my first fanfic in 4-5 years and the first one for ST at all. I hope you enjoy it.

James T Kirk has many scars, and he hates them. Spock knows, logically, that they are the results of wounds that have healed in the natural way. No dermal regenerators to do it instantly or wounds to deep for modern medicine to help them to be completely scar free. It does not change the fact that Spock is fascinated by them, wants to know what had managed to leave the marks his indomitable Captain. He wants to know the stories of his Captain's life that are written on his skin.

He has a scar on his leg, long, thin, and jagged. "I was a wild kid, Spock. I broke my leg and had an open fracture. Dermal regenerators can only do so much, and the damage was pretty extensive from what I've been told. I don't remember too much because I passed out once the medics were called." He also mentioned that it was “totally worth it to see Frank's face turn that purple-blue color when he heard about the car."

His hands are callused and littered with small scars. "I'm actually pretty jealous of your hands; they aren't nearly as worn and ugly as mine. Shows what hard labor on a farm and tinkering with mechanics will do." He smiles lightly and glances at Spock's hands "Hope that's not a deal breaker or anything?" Spock raises his fingers to Jim's, pretending as though he does not hear the question, because indeed is not even a question, they fit perfectly.

He has mental scars too, psychic remnants of traumatic experiences that had happened to him. Spock does not get rid of these wounds. He cannot. He will not. He soothes them, and douses their pain in cool relief with his own mental abilities.

There is a scar that appears as though it could have been a lethal wound had it hit the apparent target just an inch below. A phaser rifle the only thing to make that kind of scar, Spock knows. Jim says it saved his life, looks uncomfortable thinking about it. If Jim says it saved his life then Spock has no reason to doubt, so he kisses the mark gratefully, illogical though it is to thank something that cannot understand or comprehend why it is being thanked.

There are scars on his back Jim refuses to talk about. They are raised slightly; they are a delicate lattice and are impossible to count individually. He never asks where they came from, and Jim never offers to tell him. Just shudders under Spock's kisses and touches, as Spock does what he can for the scars. He commits them to his memory as he would any piece of information on his Captain. 

When Anton Karidian walks into their lives, Spock discovers the source of the scars. After some time, when Lenore Karidian and the troop of actors are dealt with, and Kodos the Executioner is finally sent to trial for his crimes; Spock runs his fingers over every groove and curve, making sure not to miss a single one. Pushing his feeling of pride for Jim, and his feelings of deepest love through to his Captain.

Spock knows Jim hates his scars. However as long as they are a part of his Captain, Spock cannot bring himself to share in this sentiment.


End file.
